Merry Christmas!
by LadyTeeTee
Summary: Law receives a surprise at work. Modern AU


_Hello! I wish everyone a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! I hope all enjoy! Hopefully I didn't make too many errors._

 _Enjoy!_

-Line-

Trafalgar Water D. Law is a Doctor at New World Hospital. At only 28 years old he works in the Emergency Department. He is 6'3'' and is extremely attractive with dark hair and light eyes. He can be pretty sarcastic at times and not single, but instead of spending the Holiday with his woman, he was at work.

It was Christmas Eve and Law was stuck in the ER. Law rested his chin in his palm as he wondered why his shift was taking so long to end. Looking at his watch again, he noticed only two minutes had passed since the last time he had checked!

11:53 PM

He sighed again, bored, waiting for anyone to have an exciting injury come in, like a bullet in the stomach or when a guy came in with a chicken bone halfway down his throat two months ago. That was an interesting guy, his name was odd too, what kind of last name was Monkey? Ah, oh well.

"Um. . ." Looking up, Law's eyes met with their youngest nurse at the age of 21, who was still going to school to be a Pediatrician, Chopper. His first name was Antony but everyone liked Chopper much more. He was built like a body builder, but wouldn't hurt a fly. Many women, and even some men, have tried flirting with him, but it always goes right over his head. To sum it up he's a nice guy.

Law sat up to give Chopper his full attention. Chopper started to speak, he looked nervous which was definitely weird.

"Umm. . . Law, it's Perona, she's in rm. 106." Law's eyes widened as he rushed out, not waiting for an explanation! What the hell happened?!

As he got closer to the room he could see more of the staff huddled around the room. Shoving his way through, he could see multicolor lights reflecting off into the hallway. As he reached the doorway, all he could do was stand in shock, unable to say a word. Nothing could have prepared him for what was going to happen and he knew this was big for rm. 106 was completely decorated!

A large Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, covered in lights and ornaments. A stocking for all the staff, including him, were hung on the walls and paper snowflakes and snowmen hung from the ceiling. There were more lights hanging around the room. And what else shocked him was the families of his coworkers standing inside. Each family had a single gift.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone in the room chorused. Looking down at his watch he realized it was 1200am, Christmas morning. All the families found their family member, giving them their gift for the night.

Law searched the room until he spotted the one he knew was responsible. Her eccentric outfit was unmistakably hers. Dracule Perona was a 26 year old seamstress with long pink hair and a curvy body. She stood with a jingling red elf hat, a short red dress with white fur lining and green and white tights. Her small red flats had little bells on them. Her bells rang as she made her way towards him.

Suddenly everyone made a small circle around the couple giving them room. Law's eyebrows creased as he looked around, not understanding what was going on. As he turned to question Perona, he noticed she was no longer standing but kneeling on one knee. He starting to finally understand what was going on as she spoke.

"Trafalgar Water D. Law, goodness your name to long! Anyway, I've known you since high school, even when you were an asshole." He could hear people giggle in the background. "When you hung out with my brother I was super jealous of you. You were smart, handsome, strong, of course not as strong as Zoro, but you got my brother to play games with you and I hated you for that! I mean you were a jerk! Like a big grumpy, super, mega-" Law was the one to interject then.

"Okay, I'm hearin lots of insults." He said a little irritated with her, but she continued anyway, because why would she listen to him.

"Brat." She smiled as he glared. "But after high school, you went to college and I got pretty lonely, even though I had Zoro all to myself. When you came back from . . . ummm. . ." Law's eye twitched, because he had told her where a million times! "Oh! Dress Rosa University! I remember." Law was unimpressed. "When you came back, I realized that I had grown feelings for you and I tried really hard to get your attention! I went from packing rice balls because you don't like bread to stripping down to my lingerie and waiting till you got home so I could say "I'm ready for my doctor appointment." And be super sexy for you-"

Law interrupted again, confused. "Wait, wait when was this?" He definitely would have remembered this! "Oh! You didn't get to see that, I was in the wrong room. Any-" Perona tried to continue but Law wasn't having any of that. "Whose room were ya in?" He asked. Perona paused for a minute ". . . Sanji's" "SANJI'S!" Law exclaimed! "Well he didn't see anything important." Law sighed, rubbing his forehead with his forefingers and thumb already stressed and feeling as though he needed to beat Sanji over the head with a bat!

"Can I finish?" Perona asked annoyed he kept stopping her. People around them were red from embarrassment and wondering if they'd ever get through this speech.

"Yes." Law exhaled while rubbing his face.

"When we started dating I fell for you harder and harder. I love the way you growl in your sleep. I love your sisters and your dad. I love how you don't like it when I go overboard for your birthday but you put up with it anyway. I love how you always open the door for me. And I love how you let me indulge in my fantasies on our sexy nights." Law even grew a little pink at that last one. "I love you too much to stay as your girlfriend, so I came up with this elaborate plan to make sure you say 'yes.'"

Perona straightened as she pulled out a red velvet box. Inside sat a gold band ring on a white silk pillow.

"Trafalgar Water D. Law. Will you marry me?" She asked this while her knees shook slightly from being on the floor for so long. Law took a quick glance around to see everyone anxious. Law sighed, running his hand through his hair, he turned his hear a little embarrassed. "Ya could've asked on the kitchen floor and I'd probably say yeah." The whole room exploded with cheers and hoots! Perona snapped the box closed, as to not lose the ring, and jumped on her boyfriend, now fiancé, smashing her lips to his!

"I love you my big Polar Bear!" She said excitedly! Law smiled warmly, a smile he rarely showed to outsiders. "I love you too."

-Line-

 _Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Again Merry Christmas! And I'll be updating in the New Year!_


End file.
